First Sight, First Kiss, and First Love
by Hime Amaterasu
Summary: Pandang pertama, Ciuman pertama, dan Cinta pertama


**First Sight , First Kiss , and First Love**

Disclaimer : karakter milik mereka masing-masing . Sedangkan fic ini bener-bener aku peres dari dalam otakku ini -_-

Main Cast : Lie Stefani ( OC ) and Do Kyungsoo ( EXO )

Genre : Drama and Romance

Rated : T

Warning : Fic ini memiliki banyak kekurangan

.

.

.

.

.

.

You don't like my fic ? Mati saja sana -_-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading Fellas ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

First Sight , First kiss , and First Love

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fani POV

Hari ini cukup melelahkan , karena Luhan saem guru matematikaku di sekolah memberikan kami tugas yang cukup banyak di hari yang panas terik ini . Oh ya , kita belum berkenalan . Namaku Lie Stefani , aku pindahan dari Indonesia ke Korea . Aku pindah ke negara berkembang ini karena tuntutan pekerjaan Ayahku di sini . Aku sekarang bersekolah di Seoul Internasional Senior High School , sekolah terbaik di negara ini . Umurku sekarang menginjak 17 tahun . Dan inilah kisahku . Jangah bosan-bosan membaca kisahku ini , teman .

Fani End POV

First Sight , First kiss , and First Love

Fani berjalan melewati lorong sekolahnya yang sepi . Maklum , semua murid di sekolah itu ada kemungkinan sudah sampai di rumah mereka masing-masing . Mungkin ada juga beberapa dari mereka yang sekarang ke game center bersama teman-teman mereka yang belum memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah . Fani sendiri yang masih berada di sekolah karena dia di panggil oleh wali kelasnya Suho saem , guru biologi di sekolah itu . Fani di panggil keruang guru oleh guru berwajah malaikat itu karena nilai ulangan Fani seminggu yang lalu turun tingkat . Fani terkenal akan kepintarannya di kelas . Dia selalu menempati posisi 1 atau 2 juara kelas . Dan sangat mengejutkan bagi semua orang saat mereka tahu bahwa Fani tiba-tiba turun ke tingkat 5 di kelas mereka . Juara 1 dikelasnya di pegang oleh Kai . Namja berkulit tan sexy eksotis yang dapat memikat semua gadis hanya dengan mengedipkan matanya sekali sambil tersenyum menggoda , kecuali Fani tentunya yang tidak tergoda akan keseksiannya Kai itu . Maklum , Fani belum pernah merasakan apa itu yang namanya rasa suka dan... Cinta . Fani seperti biasa akan pergi ke tempat favoritnya di sekolah itu . Tempat yang selalu ia datangi setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi . Tempat di mana hanya dia yang tahu . Pohon besar halaman belakang sekolah . Di bawah pohon itu , Fani menghabiskan waktunya . Entah itu membaca buku , novel , mendengarkan lagu , mengerjakan tugas , dan lain-lain . Tidurpun pernah ia lakukan di bawah pohon itu . Mungkin karena angin berhembus sejuk yang menerbangkan helaian rambut hitam bergelombang milik Fani , yang membuat Fani terbuai untuk memasuki yang namanya alam tidur . Fani tidak pernah lama di bawah pohon itu . Mungkin hanya 2 atau 3 jam dia akan singgah di sana , dan dia akan sampai ke rumahnya pukul 06:00 PM . Itu sudah menjadi kegiatan rutinnya setiap hari .

First Sight , First kiss , and First Love

Setelah berjalan selama 5 menit , akhirnya dia sampai pada tempat favoritnya . Fani duduk di bawah pohon itu , setelah itu ia mengambil sebuah novel dari dalam tas favoritnya . Novel itu berjudul Love at first sight , penciptanya adalah Tachibana Ririn . Blasteran dari Indonesia dan Jepang , Dia novelis terbaik di jepang dan Indonesia sekarang ( Author : Aamiin ya Allah #berdoa ) . Fani membaca kembali halaman yang telah ia tandai . Ia sangat menyukai jalan cerita dari novel yang ia baca . Novel itu menceritakan seorang gadis yang bertemu cinta pada pandangan pertamanya di perpustakaan sekolah . Fani sendiri juga ingin bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya . Ia juga ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan cinta pertamanya di bawah pohon ini . Ia hanya bisa terkikik geli saat membayangkan hal itu . Fani membalik halaman buku itu ke halaman selanjutnya . Tapi tiba-tiba , ia merasa sedang di awasi . Ia menoleh ke segala arah , tapi dia tak menemukan eksistensi orang lain di sekitarnya sekarang . Ini aneh , tapi dengan cepat ia mendongak ke atas . Mata Fani terbelalak , di atas sana terdapat sepasang onyx sehitam malam yang memenjarakannya ke dalam pesona sang kegelapan . Fani benar-benar jatuh pada pesona sang onyx . Sadar bahwa ia sangat lama bertatapan dengan sang onyx itu tanpa melihat siapa si pemilik , dan dengan beraninya Fani melihat si pemilik onyx indah itu . Seorang namja . Namja itu sangat tampan dan mengerikan . Kalian pasti bertanya , bagian mana dari sang namja yang terlihat menyeramkan ? Author bilang menyeramkan , karena tubuh sang namja memiliki lebam-lebam yang cukup banyak . Apalagi sudut mata dan bibir berbentuk hati itu juga sobek dan mengeluarkan darah . Tapi , itu tak mengurangi ketampanan yang di miliki sang namja . Namja itu menatap Fani dengan intens . Fani yang di tatap jadi merasa malu . Fani dengan cepat memutus kontak mata di antara mereka , walaupun sebenarnya ia masih ingin melihat dua buah kelereng onyx yang indah itu . Fani juga mengakui bahwa namja itu sangatlah tampan . Asalkan lebam dan luka di sekujur tubuhnya di hilangkan sih . Dia pasti akan terlihat sangatlah luar biasa tampan . Fani dengan cepat merapikan barang-barangnya , setelah itu ia beranjak dari sana . Baru ada 4 meter ia beranjak dari pohon itu , ia kembali menoleh ke namja yang ada di atas pohon tadi . Namja itu masih menatapnya dengan intens .

Fani POV

Lukanya pasti menyakitkan . Apa namja itu tak merasa kesakitan . Jika aku yang berada di posisi namja itu , mungkin aku sudah masuk rumah sakit selama sebulan . Dia anak mana ya ? Ah , ia memakai seragam yang sama sepertiku . So ? Dia satu sekolah denganku . Mungkin saja ia sunbae tingkat akhir . Ya mungkin . Aissh , aku tak tega melihatnya . Luka itu pasti menyakitkan . Apa yang harus ku lakukan . Aku ingin menolong , tapi aku takut ia mengapa-apakan aku aishh . Ahh mungkin ini cukup untuk membatunya .

Fani End POV

Fani meraih tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas itu . Sebuah botol air mineral dan... Sapu tangan . Fani menaruh dua benda tersebut di bawah pohon , setelah itu ia berlari memasuki gedung sekolah untuk menuju gerbang sekolah . Sedangkan namja tadi hanya menatap kosong ke dua benda yang di tinggalkan Fani tadi . Setelah itu , sang namja turun dari atas pohon dengan elegannya . Ia mengambil botol air mineral itu dan meminumnya sampai tandas . Ia menendang botol air kosong itu ke tempat sampah terdekat . Dan dengan hebatnya sampah itu masuk ke tong sampah tersebut . Namja itu mengambil sapu tangan putih milik Fani . Ia menemukan sebuah tulisan nama berupa jahitan di pojok kanan atas sapu tangan tersebut . _**Lie Stefani**_ . Namja itu tersenyum tipis . Siapapun yang melihat senyumannya pasti akan terpesona . Namja itu membersihkan lukanya dengan sapu tangan itu . Tiba-tiba , ponsel milik namja itu bergetar di dalam saku celananya .

Cklik

" Hm " angkat namja itu

" ... "

" Aku masih di sekolah , Pak Choi " jawab namja itu malas

" ... "

" Cih , aku tidak pulang pun mereka tidak akan perduli " namja itu tersenyum meremehkan

" ... "

" Jangan menggabungkan namaku dengan marga kotor itu pak Choi ! Tidak ada yang namanya Do Kyungsoo di dunia ini . Yang ada hanya Kyungsoo " kata namja itu menahan amarah yang luar biasa

" ... "

" Terserah "

Cklik

Namja itu memutuskan sepihak sambungan telepon tersebut . Ia muak , ia muak melihat sepasang suami istri keluarga Do . Walaupun ia sendiri juga menyandang marga itu . Ingin sekali ia pergi ke belahan dunia lain . Tetapi ia tetap bertahan , karena seseorang . Lebih tepatnya karena seorang gadis yang baru saja meninggalkannya karena takut melihat wajahnya yang babak belur . Tapi tadi ia melihat , bahwa gadis itu sempat masuk ke dalam pesonanya sesaat . Oh ayolah , siapa yang berani menolak pesonanya ? Dewi Athenapun bisa ia taklukan dengan pesonanya yang luar biasa . Semua orang di dunia mengakuinya . Ia Kyungsoo , putra tunggal dari keluarga Do , pemilik tambang berlian terbesar di dunia . Tampan , agak tinggi (?) , kaya , siapa sih yang dapat menolak pesonanya , Authorpun di buat bertekuk lutut di hadapannya . Setelah membersihkan darah yang ada di wajahnya , Kyungsoo pun berjalan menuju jalan yang di lewati Fani tadi . Tentu saja untuk menuju parkiran sekolah , ia memarkir mobil Zenvo ST1nya di sana .

" _Kita akan bertemu lagi besok... Stefani " batin Kyungsoo_

Kyungsoo memasuki mobilnya dan mengendarainya keluar sekolah . Ia memacu mobilnya dengan cepat . Dan dengan lihainya ia melewati semua kendaraan yang ada di depannya .

First Sight , First kiss , and First Love

●SKIP●

Fani berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah menuju kelasnya . Saat ia sampai , ia mendapati kelasnya di penuhi oleh semua siswi-siswi di sekolahnya tersebut . Mereka sedang mengerubungi sesuatu , lebih tepatnya seseorang . Tiba-tiba , semua siswi-siswi itu menoleh ke arah Fani . Fani sendiri hanya bisa diam di tempat . Tiba-tiba juga , ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak Fani dari belakang . Dia si muka kotak , Kim Jongdae . Biasanya di panggil Chen Chen .

" Chen-Chen " panggil Fani

" Kau sudah datang rupanya . Ada yang menunggumu " kata Chen sambil tersenyum

Setelah itu , mereka berdua melihat ke depan . Di sana , siswi-siswi itu masih menatap Fani dengan tajam .

" Oi ! apa yang kalian lakukan ? Minggir , Fani tidak bisa lewat " kata Chen nyolot pada semua siswi itu

Dan dengan kompaknya semua siswi itu memberi jalan pada Fani , sehingga bangku Fani yang ada di depan meja guru terlihat . Tapi , bukan hanya bangku dan mejanya saja yang terlihat , tapi juga seorang namja .

" _D-dia , yang k-kemarin " batin Fani takut_

Fani menatap takut pada namja tersebut . Apa yang di inginkannya darinya ? Ini membuat Fani berdebar-debar . Fani berjalan perlahan menuju bangkunya dan namja tersebut . Fani juga merasakan tatapan semua siswi yang ada di sana semakin menajam ke arahnya . Di antara semua siswi itu juga ada dua sahabatnya , Anisa dan Rizka . Mereka juga orang Indonesia yang pindah ke Korea , sama seperti dirinya . Anisa dan Rizka menatap Fani tidak percaya . Akhirnya , Fani sampai di depan bangkunya . Namja itu duduk dengan santainya di bangku Fani sambil memejamkan mata . Ia menikmati musik mengalun indah yang keluar dari earphone yang tersemat di daun telinganya . Perlahan , mata sang namja tersebut terbuka . Ia menatap Fani dengan mata doe onyxnya yang indah . Fani kembali terjerat pada pesona sang kegelapan .

" Baekhyun , Chen , Chanyeol , Kai , Sehun " panggil namja itu

Setelah itu , muncullah lima namja tampan dari luar kelasnya Fani . Lima namja tersebut menghampiri namja tadi dan Fani berada .

" Ada apa Kyungsoo ? " tanya namja paling tinggi

" Chanyeol hyung , tolong beri kami ruang privasi . Dan Baekhyun hyung " kata namja tadi aka Kyungsoo yang belum selesai

" Hm " jawab namja yang memakai eyeliner

" Beritahu pada Tao sunbae , aku tidak ikut latihan nanti sore " kata Kyungsoo sambil menoleh ke arah lain

" Lagi ? Kau sudah absen terlalu banyak bocah " kata Baekhyun aka namja yang memakai eyeliner tadi kesal

" Aku tidak ingin berdebat . Hanya itu " kata Kyungsoo dingin

" Hm " jawab lima namja tadi serempak

" Ok guys , semuanya keluar dari sini " kata namja berkulit tan sexy

" Tapi Kai oppa- "

" Sehun " panggil Chen

" Ada apa Chen hyung ? " tanya pemuda berkulit pucat

" Ikut aku "

Chen menarik Sehun ke depan pintu .

" Oi Yoona ! Kau membawa air ? " tanya Chen pada salah satu siswi di sana

" Tentu Chen oppa , waeyo ? " tanya Yoona

" Berikan padaku "

Setelah itu , Yoona berjalan menghampiri Chen dan Sehun berada sambil membawa sebotol sedang air mineral .

" Ini " kata Yoona sambil mengulurkan air mineral itu pada Chen

" Thanks " kata Chen sambil menerima air mineral itu

Chen yang menerima air mineral itu lantas membukanya . Dan setelah itu...

Byurrr

Chen dengan **SENGAJA** menumpahkan isi air dari dalam botol itu ke atas tubuh Sehun yang tinggi sehingga...

" Kyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! " teriak semua siswi minus Fani

Semua siswi yang ada di sana menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang lapar . Mata mereka menunjukkan kilatan nafsu .

" Sebaiknya kau lari sekarang , sebelum keperjakaanmu di ambil oleh siswi-siswi gila itu " kata Chen sambil menunjuk semua siswi yang ada di sana dengan menggunakan dagunya

Tanpa pikir dua kali , Sehun langsung berlari menuju tempat yang aman .

" SEHUNNIE ! " teriak semua siswi , dan setelah itu mereka mengejar Sehun yang sudah berlari terlebih dahulu

" Pintar juga kau kotak tv " kata Kai

Plak

" Appo " kata Kai sambil memegang kepalanya

" Panggil gue hyung siluman hitam " kata Chen tidak terima

" Sudah-sudah , ayo kita pergi " kata Baekhyun melerai

Keempat namja itu akan beranjak dari sana . Tapi tiba-tiba , ada suara yang menginstrusi mereka sebelum pergi . Keempat namja itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan bertanya . Kyungsoo sendiri hanya melirik . Keempat namja itu mengikuti arah lirikan Kyungsoo . Di sana berdiri dua orang siswi . Mereka adalah Rizka dan Anisa , ternyata mereka tidak ikut mengejar Sehun .

" Kalian ngapain di sana ? " tanya Chanyeol

" Hah ? " jawab Rizka dan Anisa bersamaan yang baru saja keluar dari lamunan mereka masing-masing

Chanyeol hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas . Setelah itu ia memberi kode kepada Baekhyun . Baekhyun yang mengerti kode tersebut mengangguk . Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghampiri kedua sahabat Fani tadi . Rizka dan Anisa hanya menatap bingung kedua namja yang berbeda tinggi tersebut . Dan tanpa ada persiapan apapun , kedua siswi itu secara paksa di gendong ala bridal style oleh kedua namja tersebut . Chanyeol yang sudah menggendong Anisa segera membawanya keluar kelas dengan di ikuti oleh Baekhyun yang juga menggendong Rizka . Chen dan Kai berjalan di belakang mereka . Sekarang , tersisalah Fani dan juga Kyungsoo . Mereka menatap satu sama lain , menyelam ke dalam keindahan mata masing-masing . Lima belas menit telah berlalu , mereka masih seperti itu . Tiba-tiba , Kyungsoo membuka suaranya .

" Terima kasih " kata Kyungsoo dingin

" Eh ? Ah , ya . Sama-sama " kata Fani gugup

Kyungsoo berdiri dari bangku milik Fani untuk menghampiri Fani . Sekarang ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Fani . Kyungsoo mengulurkan jari telunjuk kanannya untuk mendongakkan kepala Fani yang daritadi menunduk . Jarak di antara wajah mereka tersisa tiga centimeter . Wajah Fani benar-benar merah sekarang . Fani lebih memilih memejamkan matanya erat .

" Buka matamu " perintah Kyungsoo pelan

Seperti ada sihir yang menggerakkan tubuhnya , perlahan Fani membuka sedikit demi sedikit kelopak matanya sampai terbuka sempurna . Matanya kembali berhadapan dengan sang onyx malam .

" Aku menunggumu di bawah pohon , pulang sekolah nanti " kata Kyungsoo sambil menatap ke dalam mata Fani

Setelah itu , Kyungsoo beranjak meninggalkan Fani sendirian di dalam kelas . Fani sendiri masih berdiri di tempatnya . Ia sangat shock . Ia tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa . Semuanya terasa ngilu .

" _D-dia... menungguku " batin Fani shock_

First Sight , First kiss , and First Love

●SKIP●

Tidak terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat . Sebentar lagi matahari akan kembali ke peraduannya . Sosoknya akan di gantikan oleh sang kekasih , yaitu bulan . Fani sekarang duduk di bawah pohon favoritnya sendirian . Fani menoleh ke segala arah , ia mencari sosok Kyungsoo . Tetapi Kyungsoo tidak memunculkan dirinya sama sekali . Apakah perkataannya tadi bahwa ia menunggu Fani adalah bohong belaka ? Tidak ada yang tahu . Fani tetap menunggu Kyungsoo . Setelah dua jam berlalu , Kyungsoo masih tidak datang . Fani hanya dapat tersenyum miris . Sebelum ia akan beranjak dari duduknya , ia mendengar sebuah suara merintih .

" Ugh "

Fani mencari sumber suara itu . Dan sumber suara itu berasal dari balik pohon yang Fani jadikan sandaran sekarang . Fani berjalan perlahan menuju balik pohon . Di balik pohon itu ia melihat , seorang namja yang tengah meringkuk sambil menahan sakit . Perlahan Fani membalikkan tubuh namja itu , dan...

" Astaga ! Kamu "

Ya , namja yang di temukan Fani adalah Kyungsoo . Fani menaruk kepala Kyungsoo ke atas pangkuannya . Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka mata doenya .

" Kau datang rupanya . Ku kira kau tidak akan datang ugh . Aku sudah menunggumu dua jam yang lalu " kata Kyungsoo sambil menahan sakit

Jderrrr

Seolah-olah ada petir yang menyambar Fani . Ia tak menyangka , jadi yang mereka lakukan daritadi adalah saling menunggu kedatangan sosok masing-masing . Tanpa tahu bahwa sosok yang mereka tunggu ternyata tepat di belakang mereka . Fani benar-benar merasa bodoh . Perlahan , Fani meneteskan air matanya . Ia sedih menatap Kyungsoo yang babak belur seperti ini . Hatinya juga ikut tersayat .

" Hei , kenapa menangis ? " tanya Kyungsoo sambil menghapus lelehan air mata milik Fani dengan sapu tangan milik Fani yang ia keluarkan dari dalam saku celana sekolahnya

" Apa yang terjadi hiks ? Kenapa kamu jadi seperti ini hiks ? " tanya Fani sambil memegang pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut

" Kau akan merasa sakit jika mendengar ceritaku . Biarkan aku yang menanggung rasa sakit ini sendirian , karena- "

" Jangan seperti ini ! Biarkan aku membantumu . Biarkan aku menopangmu . Biarkan aku berada di sampingmu "

Kyungsoo menatap ke dalam mata basah milik Fani . Kyungsoo dengan pelan meraih tengkuk Fani dan menariknya mendekat ke arahnya , dan...

Chu

Ciuman pertama mereka terjadi . Fani membelalakkan matanya . Perlahan , Kyungsoo melumat bibir Fani dengan lembut . Fanipun terbuai akan ciuman yang di berikan oleh Kyungsoo . Ciuman itu semakin lama semakin dalam , tak ada penolakan sama sekali di antara mereka . Mereka saling melumat . Kyungsoo menyerang Fani dengan lumatan , jilatan dan gigitan pada bibir Fani . Mereka berciuman sampai 6 menit , karena nafas mereka yang sudah mencapai batasnya .

" Saranghae Lie Stefani " ucap Kyungsoo tulus sambil tersenyum

Fani menatap ke dalam mata Kyungsoo . Ia mencari kebohongan di sana . Tapi nihil , yang di lakukan oleh Kyungsoo semuanya tulus dari hatinya yang terdalam . Fani tersenyum bahagia . Akhirnya impiannya terwujud sudah .

" Nado Saranghae Do Kyungsoo " ucap Fani tulus

END

Note : Maaf minna , author kembali dengan fic exo x oc . Ini permintaan dari adik kelas author di sekolah . So , mohon reviewnya ^_^


End file.
